Corespondances sorcières
by Kuro no Kage
Summary: Courtes lettres échangées par divers personnage de Harry Potter. Drabbles. L'abus d'humour est dangereux pour vôtre sérieux, à consommer avec application
1. Avis aux mangemorts

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous,

Je lance quelques petits drabbles à ne pas prendre au sérieux, sans rapport avec mon OS et ma fic, quand l'inspiration me prendra je rajouterai quelques lettres de mon invention, toujours courtes. Si vous avez des idées que vous voudriez me voir écrire, toujours dans un ton humoristique, n'hésitez pas à me MP ou à le suggérer par review.

disclaimer: le monde JKR ne lui appartient qu'à elle, la seule l'unique la vraie...

Il est possible que certains aient déjà lu les idées d'où partent ces lettres, ici elle seront juste à ma sauce^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Bonjour à vous, fidèles serviteurs.

Ici vôtre maître à tous, Voldemort, président des psychopathes incompris et anonymes. Je vous convie tous à un banquet destiné à fêter mon retour d'entre les morts. Une petite réception aura donc lieu au cimetière de Godric Hollow, à la fin de l'année scolaire, conformément à mon accord avec Dumbledore*.

Au programme :

-arrivée de nôtre invité surprise, Harry Potter (surprise pour lui, bien sûr)

-résurrection du Seigneur des ténèbres, aka moi-même (grand chaudron, chair du serviteur donnée volontairement, sang de l'ennemi pris de force, tout ça tout ça…)

-Tortures

-Protestations de fidélité

-Cris

-Tortures

Participants principaux :

-Maître de cérémonie : Lord Voldemort

-Maîtresse des tortures : Bellatrix Lestrange

-Serviteur masochiste (et bientôt mutilé) : Peter Petigrow

-Invité surprise : Harry Potter

-Grande blonde frigide : Lucius Malefoy

Venez nombreux, à plus forte raison si vous ne souhaitez pas vous faire avadakadéveriser.

Dangereusement,

Votre maître à tous le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort

* * *

*explication par le deuxième drabble

Voilà, j'espère que vous a plu, bla bla review, bla blaa...

à l'intention des lecteurs de "un moldu à l'école des sorciers": j'ai pas encore beaucoup avancé dans le scénario, mais n'ayez crainte, ces drabbles n'ont pas empiété sur mon temps de réflexion, ils m'aident à me détendre^^


	2. Pourparlers

Jour'/Soir' à tous, ici une correspondance entre Dumby et Voldy, partie de la réflexion: pourquoi dumby 'attaque toujours qu'en fin d'année scolaire? (j'ai lu cette réflexion dans une fic, il il y a longtemps)

L'abus d'humour est dangereux pour vôtre sérieux, à consommer avec application^^

Enjoy^^

* * *

Bonjour Tom,

Pourrais tu avoir l'extrême obligeance de n'attaquer mes élèves qu'à la fin de l'année, s'il te plaît, afin de ne pas empiéter sur leurs études? En effet tes magouilles sont plutôt perturbatrices pour de jeunes adolescents.

Merci d'avance,

A. Dumbledore

PS : Si besoin, je tiens toujours ton dossier scolaire à ta disposition

Vieux fou,

C'est d'accord, à condition qu'en contrepartie tu laisse Harry et ses copains se débrouiller tous seuls, ils sont déjà à trois contre moi, et leur nombre ne fait qu'augmenter au fil des tomes.

Lord Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres

PS : Abstiens toi désormais de m'appeler Tom, ça sonne beaucoup moins flippant que Lord Voldemort

Cher Tom (tu resteras toujours un petit garçon pour moi),

Merci beaucoup de ton attention, je savais que tu avais bon fond, quelque part. Je t'envoie quelques bonbons au citron pour sceller notre accord,

Cordialement,

A. Dumbledore

* * *

Vla, j'ai failli rajouter un mot de Voldy sur ce qui aurait pu se passer entre lui enfant et Dumby, mais je me suis retenue, c'eût été malsain et trop facile...

Hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et à me faire des suggestions pour de prochaines lettres :)


	3. Papa Voldy a des soucis

Bonjour, Bonsoir et Bienvenue dans ce nouveau délire sans autre intérêt que celui de vous distraire!

Oyez, oyez braves gens, voici une page du seul, du vrai de l'unique journal intime de voldy!

Enjoy!

* * *

Journal mon serviteur, j'ai aujourd'hui un souci d'importance à te confier: depuis que j'ai crée tous ces horcruxes j'en viens à me demander si c'était une bonne idée. En effet, j'ai l'impression d'être devenu schizophrène et paranoïaque: je parle à Nagini, et elle me répond avec mes propres mots à cause de cette partie de moi en elle je suis aussi persuadé que le médaillon de mon estimé ancêtre Salazar discute de plans maléfiques avec le diadème de Serdaigle et il est de plus en plus dur de gérer la jalousie de la coupe de Poufsouffle qui me reproche de passer plus de temps avec Nagini et les bijoux qu'avec elle ! C'est quand même incroyable que la personnalité de Poufsouffle déteigne à ce point sur mon horcruxe !

Journal, mon cher journal, aide moi !

_Je suis sûr que je pourrais faire quelque chose si tu me laissais aspirer ta force vitale... _

Mais ça va pas, non ? Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul Lord Voldemort, et c'est moi !

_Diminué par tes horcruxes, je pense qu'en tant que toi je suis tout aussi apte à régner._

Je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens !

_La preuve : tu es en train de te disputer avec toi-même... Laisse moi prendre le contrôle et je te guérirai de ta schizophrénie, petite âme... De façon définitive.:)_

Tu ne peux pas être moi, Lord Voldemort ne fait pas de smileys ! Je te préviens : si tu continues à être si insolent avec moi, j'invoque un feudeymon ! Tu es un peu comme un fils, vu que tu es issu de moi, alors respecte la piété filiale que tu me dois... et je n'aurai pas à te supprimmer.

_Vraiment, tu me vois comme ton fils ?_

Un peu, je crois...

_J'ai toujours été orphelin, merci de ce que tu m'offres ! _

_(en son fort intérieur:je te dépasserai papa !)_

_et c'est qui ma mère ?_

*SBAM*

* * *

Vla, j'ai aussi pensé à faire dire au journal: "_je peux t'appeler papa?_" et à Voldy: "Je suis... TON PERE!"

Mais bon, gelée pas fait (je l'ai pas fait (c'était l'explication du jeu de mot(PARENTHESE!)))

J'espère que vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et à me suggérer d'autres idées de drabbles!


	4. Lettre de doléances de Peter Petigrow

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Aujourd'hui un document secret d'une importance vitale pour les mangemorts, pièce à conviction primordiale pour le procès de Peter Petigrow et du Lord noir...

Crée grâce à des brins d'idée de Vilbbes et mon esprit détraqué. J'espère que tu (Vilbbes, hein? ( pas mon esprit!(on est trop pour dire tu(parenthèse!)))) ne seras pas déçue par le foutoir cosmique que j'en ai fait. Pour ma part, j'ai adoré l'écrire :)

* * *

Bonjour maître, je me permets de soumettre à votre attention ces problèmes de la plus haute importance afin que vous y remédiez, dans vôtre grande mansuétude.

Tout d'abord, Lucius, de la grande maison Malefoy est furieux car la cousine de sa femme, dame Belatrix Lestrange, née de la noble et ancienne maison des Blacks a supplicié les prisonniers toute seule, et les a tués en se réservant la pleine gloire de leur exécution. Ainsi la blon-Lord Malefoy m'a bien recommandé (avec une baguette sous la gorge) de rétablir pour vous la vérité. J'espère que vous lui direz que c'est désormais chose faite.

Pour ce qui est des problèmes d'intendance, je vous avais informé dans l'une de mes missives précédentes que le papier toilette disparaissait mystérieusement, mais j'ai l'honneur de vous dire qu'après une semaine de planque dans les WC sous ma forme de rat (où j'ai découvert des chose que je préférerais oublier... Belatrix et Greyback... Ouerk) j'ai trouvé le coupable. Après chaque expédition punitive Lord Goyle employait le papier pour essayer d'absorber le sang sur sa robe. Il nous faudra donc désormais ajouter aux comptes un bon détachant sorcier.

Hélas tous les problèmes d'intendance ne se règlent pas si simplement : Fenrir Greyback a mangé toutes les réserves du manoir Malefoy, et nous en avons été réduits à nous nourrir avec les ingrédients pour potion de Servilu-Rogue en son absence. Nous sommes donc à présent tous affamés et les livreurs refusent de nous apporter de la nourriture tant que notre maître des potions campera dans le jardin du manoir, menaçant de tuer quiconque passera à sa portée tant que son laboratoire ne sera à nouveau pas rempli d'ingrédients à sa convenance. Or, je comptais bien lui en acheter, mais Narcissa, de la grande maison Malefoy, issue de la noble et ancienne maison des Black, a utilisé tout l'argent qui restait pour commander un nouveau service à thé, qui d'ailleurs a été brisé par Rogue sous le coup de la fureur. À propos de cet événement, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous désigner un autre que moi pour lui annoncer la nouvelle... Je suis essentiel à la bonne marche de vôtre noble cause, maître, n'es-ce-pas ?

Servilement, vôtre humble serviteur,

Peter Petigrow

PS : Je crains que les membres de l'ordre ne se soient évadés de nos cachots pendant que Belatrix était avec avec Fenrir ( . .Jamais. .) et que Lord Malefoy était avec moi.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des idées pour de nouveaux drabbles, des reviews, des mp, à mettre cette histoire en fav, follow... Ecaetera.

Merci de votre attention.

Meleserpentard: je t'aurai bien répondu par MP, mais tu étais anonyme. Donc, ce que je pense de Neville? (je sais pas en quoi ça permet de juger si je suis quelqu'un de bien (surtout que c'est une grosse psychopate cette fille! (tais toi et meurs! (désolée pour cette interruption -' (PARENTHESE!)))))

Bref. Pour moi c'est l'un de mes personnages favoris dans Harry Potter (le livre, hein, pas le garçon...(je suis horrible)), qui aurait pu avoir une bien plus grande importance si il en avait eu l'occasion (je compte développer cette possibillité dans "un moldu à l'école des sorciers"(bah quoi, il y a pas de mal à se faire de la pub... Si? (pardon.))).

Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à ta question (me juge pas trop mal, hein, j'suis qu'une pauvre auteur de fics schizophrène...)

à la prochaine les gens!

signé: Un détraqueur détraqué


End file.
